The Lost Spartan
by the-super-saiyan-jedi-again
Summary: The Chronicles of a Spartan who lost sight of what's important, and his half Sanghelli, half Spartan son raised by a Sanghelli Commander and a SPARTANII has to step up and stop him. Rated T cause i said so. Now has eight subscribers!
1. Question: Who Am I?

I woke up to frigid cold. I can't remember my name. Or how I got on this accursed planet. I am stuck in a tin suit, bringing my loneliness to a climax. The only thing I carry with me is a strange metallic thing, that when I pull on part of it, a strange and deadly projectile comes out of it. All around is snow. No other life forms. I'm dying. I need food.

Anything I find besides snow is dead bodies. I can't figure out what killed these creatures. Beside their bodies are things similar to my metallic thing. I wish this helmet would come off. I found something today. The word "Warthog" is imprinted on the side. It makes me much faster. I see a ship in the distance.

My memory is returning. I remembered how to read and write. My metallic thing is a gun. I see a ship in the distance. Those people can get me out of here. As I near the ship, I see three humans raise weapons at me.

Humans... interesting word, now where did I remember it from? I jump off my Warthog and walk past them. They seem to look at me with a look of disbelief, as if they think they're dreaming.

But I know. I know this isn't a dream... this is a nightmare. Finally one man stops me and asks me, "Who are you?"

I simply grin at the ironic question, "I don't know." I here my audible voice for the first time. It seems cold, hard. As I continue thought on the word human, I regain a chunk of my memory.

"The Covenant!" The men behind me whip around and start firing at a group of five creatures in the distance. One man gets shot in the head, and the other one gets a grenade stuck on him. My new chunk of memory tells me I should jump away.

I jump the distance of ten feet rather easily. The remaining man runs back in the ship, and yells to me, "You! Hold them off!" He runs in, and I assume he goes to get other humans. I resign myself to helping him, and casually walk forward to meet my new foes. As we near each other, the window in front of my face tells me they are called Elites.

I keep my weapon slack at my side, and the Elites stare at me, as if surprised, but also as if waiting to see what I will do. After a few tense moments, one raises a weapon at me and says, "Step aside." I grip my weapon tightly, and reply, "No."

The Yellow Armored Elite, who first spoke to me, and seemed to be the leader of this pack of Elites, raises his fist to strike me. At this point I jumped into action. I grabbed his wrist, and punched him in the stomach. He grunted, and I pressed my metallic weapon to his forehead. "Leave."

I fired, and he fell down dead. The other four jumped at me at once. I blocked about two out of fifty punches. I was launched onto the ground, and an Elite put his foot on my chest. He pointed his weapon at my face. I regained another chunk of memory. These things had killed thousands of humans.

My foot flew up, and the Elite flew about five feet and hit one of his comrades, they both toppled to the ground, and I raised my weapon and killed them. The remaining two held back, aiming weapons at me. One shot at me, and a weird yellow wall blocked it. Nonetheless, I dived for the body of the yellow Elite, and grabbed a plasma grenade.

I activated it and chunked it at one elite, it stuck to him, and he let out a yell as he died. The remaining one looked at me, and suddenly he was hailed with bullets and fell to the ground. I spun on my heels and saw seven men standing at the door of the ship.

A small woman walked out from behind the men. She had black hair that was nearly all gray. "Hello, Leon." I felt many memories come back. This was Dr. Halsey. I remembered what humans were. For a fleeting second, I considered my self one.

No, I am not a human. I am a Spartan.

Spartan Eight-Seven.

---------------------------------------------------------------

plz review, hope you liked it. short chapted, I know. Its just to introduce the character


	2. Location: Xeon

I am Spartan Eight-Seven.

I step inside the ship, welcoming the warmth. I turn to Halsey. "What year is it?" "2532. Now come with me." I walk behind Dr. Halsey, into a white room. She pointed at a white table. I walked over to it and sit down. "I am going to take your armor off." I silently thanked her, and passed out on the table from fatigue.

I slept about forty minutes before I was awoken by Halsey. She point to a room across the hall. "Take a shower, then put on these." She handed me a white muscle shirt and some jeans. I groggily grabbed the clothes and walked across the hall. I glanced back to see Halsey tinkering with the peices of some kind of armor that looked like it had been made from a melted down tank.

After showering, I looked in the mirror. I saw a man with dark brown hair, blue bloodshot eyes, and a out of control beard. I reached into the cabinet and grabbed a razor, then shaved my beard. After cleaning my face, brushing my teeth, and going to the bathroom, I returned to the room where Halsey was.

She silently walked me to the Mess hall. I gulped down some food and then asked Halsey, "Explain." She sat back, deep in thought. She finally replied, "You are what scientists would called a GMH. That means Genetically Modified Human." She leaned forward, "That suit you were wearing enhanced your power times five. While genetic engineering made your human abilities two times the military norm, which is about twenty percent above civilian norm."

I nodded. "I assume you know what the Covenant is." I nodded again. I stood up and started out, before I asked, "Why are we still here? Are the engines not working." Halsey replied by pointing out the window. Instead of seeing snow, I saw city streets. "We just landed on Planet Xeon."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am Commander Tek'la.

I was chosen by Truth to be the test subject of a chemical that would change us into humans. I am a female Elite. The potion worked, and I found the joy of humanity. Knowing what it would be used for, I killed the scientists who knew how to make it, and I took the rest of the chemicals and anything that would help the Covenant to recreate it. Then I came here, to Xeon. I've lived here as a human for a year.

I sat in my study when Earl, the town hick, came in and informed me of a party tonight. I agreed to go. When I went outside to jog, I noticed a ship on the edge of town. I jogged to it, and saw ten marines exit the ship. Soon after them, a solemn looking man followed after them.

I felt the human emotion of physical attraction, a new one for me. I followed the man for a while, and when it was late, I noticed him walk into Joe's Bar, where the party was being held. I walked in and sat down. The man seemed to disappear, I quickly searched the room and didn't see him, when suddenly, he plopped down at my table and said, "I noticed you following me."

I blushed, and Earl showed up out of nowhere and plopped a beer on our table. He hiccuped, drunk. I frowned, "You're going to throw up, Earl." Earl spun in a circle, and hiccuped again, then said, "Well lets see if you can hold more'n five beers."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Through a strange change of events, Leon and Tek'la ended up having a drinking contest. They both had twenty beers before the store closed. The hunkered around town, and eventually ended up at Tek'la's house. What happened next would change the universe forever.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up groggily in the blonde-headed girl's bed. I jumped up, and grabbed my clothes, blushing. I got in them and ran outside, checking my watch. The ship took off in ten minutes. I sprinted, moving about ten miles per hour. I reached the ship just in time. The ship took off, and we left for Reach.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up in my bed and noticed that the brown-haired man was gone. I covered myself up. I felt disgusted yet animated, or alive. So this is love, I thought.

A few weeks later, I found out I was pregnant.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

review plz, hope you liked it. more introductory


	3. Mission: Survive the Landing

**SPARTAN JOURNAL # 827 OF SPARTAN-087**

**I have returned to Reach. The year is 2532. The last log is dated a year ago. I was sent on a mission to Terrak, which seemed to turn sour. I've lost the majority of my memory, but this journal has helped me. I've reaquainted myself with a few spartan's. I went to the shooting range, and got used to some old weapons.**

**This job, it doesn't seem worth it. I don't want it. It's like it was forced on me since childhood. _I curse whoever would do such a thing. _I'm thinking about breaking out. Going to a bar regularly. I found an ex-military guy who promises a great scheme to break out and get alot of money at the same time. **

**It seems that every time I decide to go with him to do it, a mission comes up. For instance, I was planning to do it tommorrow, but it seems that I'm needed on the battlefront, AGAIN. I-**

I looked up from my journal as the door opened, a man stepped in andintroduced himself as Dr. Vick. He was from ONI, Section Two. He said he wanted me to come to Section Two Headquarters after my mission. I agreed, and saluted, then went to Halsey's place to prepare for my next mission.

She wasn't sure if I should go since I had lost my memory. I brushed her off. Atleast till I saw the _thing _again. I felt a shiver go down my spine. "What is that?" I felt myself tense up. "That's yours." I took a step back. I am a Spartan. But it has its prices. Being locked in a prison it one.

I calmed myself down, and took a valiant step towards the prison that every spartan must use. For the humans. I repeated this phrase over and over till the suit was on. Halsey took a look at me, "Tell me when you remember what happened on Terrak. Because your suit was beat up pretty bad." I nodded and saluted, then walked out to the deck of the ship.

Two more SPARTAN-II's came up to me. _Sara-013 and Jacob-114. _We all shook hands, unsure of how to speak to each other, considering I didn't remember them much. I stepped up to Captain Brown and asked, "What's our destination?" Brown turned and saluted me, then replied, "Xeon."

Now there was something I remembered! I tensed up, remembering the blonde. "ETA?" Brown turned to the Navigations Officer, who said, "Three hours, sir!" I walked to the deck, and got inside a Pelican, the one designated for us spartans and 7 ODSTs to jump in. I had a reason to fight. Now I just had to wait three hours.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Tek'la 3rd Person)

Tek'la saw the signs before everyone else did. She had grabbed her old armor and weapons and ran to her cellar. After about thirty minutes, they found her. She had blasted them to peices. She left their bodies there, and pulled out the potion to turn her back into an Elite. Then she would be able to fight.

After living with the humans so long, she realized how advanced the Covenant was. This one potion could change an entire organism into another Species. Hell, another Kingdom. It seemed simple to an Elite. The potion caused a mutation in the genes of an organism. It was attached to a bacterium so that it multiplied fast. Then a sedative mixed with a antibodie was inserted so that the bactium part would be destroyed.

As she injected herself with the two shots, she felt wozy extremely fast. She opened and closed her eyes, then fainted to the floor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leon tensed up as the ship entered the atmosphere of the halfway glassed planet. As they neared one hundred feet of the planet, the three spartan's jumped out with full force, no parachute. They were soon followed by the "Helljumpers".

As Leon hit the ground, he rolled and felt his shields flash. He pulled out his MA7B. Down the street, fifty feet away, an Elite, two Jackal snipers, and about ten Grunts stood in wait. Leon let loose a barrage of bullets, and his two partners acted as artillery. Seven Grunts went down quickly, when the Grunts rolled behind buildings, the Elite cloaked itself, and the Jackals let bullets fly.

The little Grunts shot from around corners, but Leon ignored them. He focused his fire on the Jackals. One went down, and the other one pulled out a shield. Leon cursed silently. Sara logged a grenade at the thing, and hit it on the head. The grenade exploded, leaving gore all over the shield.

The three Grunts started running, atleast until they found a rocket launcher on the ground. They turned around, giggling in an alien sort of way, and fired off two shots. The ODSTs landed behind the three spartan's just in time to duck. One ODST pulled out a sniper rifle and killed the one with a rocket launcher, then an ODST shot a rocket at the Grunt's.

Suddenly they all heard the crackle of a laser sword. An Elite was pressing a sword to Leon's throat. Leon prepared to counter attack, when a second sword appeared and sliced the Elite in two. Another Elite appeared, this one seemed different, for one, it carried the air of one with a burden, and two, it seemed to have a feminine grace. Another thing tickled Leon, it had all green armor, except for a yellow headpeice.

The Elite nodded at the surprised group, then cloaked again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tek'la walked calmly away from the humans. She was alive now, she jumped over roofs, and reached her destination: the main attack ship.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is our destination, sir?" An ODST asked Leon. Leon replied, "400 yards, and 250 Covenant away from here, is a main attack ship from where all these asses spawn from." Leon loaded his MA7B and walked towards his destination.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER THREE

hoped you liked it! I elaborated on the potion thing. neways, review plz!


	4. The Last Prolouge Chapter

Leon stood over the body of a bleeding Jackal. The disgusting creature screeched in pain. Leon stared the creature in the face, then slammed his foot into its jaw. "Move out." he said. Sarah walked ahead, while the last three of the ODSTs hung behind Leon. Leon held his assault rifle at the ready. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Sarah's body was launched through the door at him. He cursed and ran into the next room, and was met with twenty or so Elites. One held a bloody sword, which he was sure was used to kill Sarah.

The thing stared at him, and suddenly all of the Elites cloaked. There was a blur of motion, and Leon threw a grenade. seven dead bodies hit the ground. Jacob and the three ODSTs came in. With their combined efforts, only five Elites remained cloaked somewhere. For now, suddenly, four Elites hit the ground, and one uncloaked.

It was the exact same one from before. The Elite waved at them, when a Hunter jumped out of the doorway and fired at them. It took off the head of one ODST. The remaining to fired at the thing, and Jacob ran up to with an energy sword from a fallen Elite. He was thrown back against the wall, knocked unconscious.

Leon, in the heat of battle pulled out the signal for a nuclear warhead. He activated it, and one of the ships from space launched it at his position. Leon lost track of what happened next. He remembered the Rebel Elite pick up Jacob's body and run off to safety. He remembered the two ODSTs down. He remembered when the Hunter's partner found them and he forced them to kill each other.

He remembered running like hell. He made it to the ship. He got off the planet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tek'la groaned as she carried the heavy metal human out of the battle area. They were fighting the same enemy, and that was all she needed to know. She pulled out a purple blinking device, and pressed a button. Soon a ship landed in front of her. She dragged the man into the ship.

"Half this planet will blow up in two minutes," she thought to herself. She grabbed the controls, and plotted a course to Jericho VII. She hit the slipspace button, despite the ship's AI warning her of the severe consequences. The ground shattered beneath the modified Covenant ship.

Maybe twenty feet of rock shattered beneath the ship before it took off into the sky in a brilliant red explosion. Now Tek'la went to work on healing the metal man.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thirteen Years Later...

Jacob crept through the forest, Tek'la close behind him. Tek'la had saved his life all those years ago, sdo he agreed to help raise her son. The child was simply amazing. He wasn't human. It was a challenge to fight him.

Jacob was swept off his feet, and Tek'la turned to the source of the commotion and started firing. All Jacob saw was a blur of blue. Tek'la's gun was knocked from her hands, and she to was knocked on the ground. JS stopped moving and smiled at them, and held up his stop watch. "Twenty-two point eight seven seconds."

His name wasn't JS, JS was the initials of his name: Jordan San'hei Jacob had given him the training of a spartan, and Tek'la gave him the training of an elite on the high guard. At his current state, he might be able to take on an average spartan or elite.

Which was pretty damn amazing by human standards. But, if he fought faster or stronger spartans, like John or Kelly, he would get dominated. And if he took on any of the top three guards, he would surely die.

Though he didn't know it, JS was being trained for war. They quickly turned around and sprinted back to what looked like a modest hut from above ground, but was really a ONI base underground. A alarm had gone off, signaling what they thought could never happen to their home.

A flood infested Covenant ship was going to crash 100 miles from their base. It was being chased by Covenant ships. Needless to say, they would surely be found. The base had been set up so that if humanity lost the war, the survivors could come here and band together and rebuild.

While here most of Jacob and Tek'la's time had been committed to training JS. But in their spare, they studied the hidden realms of their own societies. Jacob investigated the other sections of ONI, and Tek'la.

The three of them stepped into what was known to JS as the armory. Jacob once again donned his MJOLNIR battle armor, and Tek'la her High Guard armor. "Stay here, JS." Tek'la said to her son. JS simply sat with his mouth open, "But you need me!" he exclaimed. "You are not ready!" replied Jacob sharply.

As Jacob and Tek'la walked out of the hut and to the top of a hill so they could see the carnage of the flood, they looked at each other and said, "It is once again, time for war."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R hope you liked it blah blah blah


	5. First Mission

Tim stood in the shadows of the cliff wall behind him. As he tip-toed along the side of a mountain, he was very aware the a sniper scope could be zooming in on his head right now. He clutched his machine gun tightly. He was packed tightly in his modified MJOLNIR IV armor. Peices of elite armor had been put on it to fill in any empty spaces. There was also an energy sword integrated into his wrist. He had been employed by ONI Section IV, the official Covenant Artifacts Division, to break onto a Covenant ship, and get one of the ships power crystals.

As he got to the edge of the cliff, he met up with a couple marines, and some rogue elites. He connected with everyone, seeing as he's a hybrid human/elite. "Alright everyone, we're going in without much information of the area, which is why I want two of you to stay back with sniper rifles." Two marines stepped forward and saluted Tim. Tim nodded at them, "Alright, men! Move out, fifty meter spread." They all moved down the cliff, each fifty meters apart from each other.

Tim used the medium range scope on his battle rifle to look at the little niche of Grunts and Jackals ahead. "No one fire until I give the signal." He saw on his HUD that everyone acknowledged his orders. "Sniper-One." Tim said quietly. "Sir?" the Marine replied. "Find the Brute or Elite leading the group an aim at their head." The Marine acknowledged his orders, then he said, "Demolition-Two, Go up ahead and set the door with charges."

After all his orders were acknowledged, he set his sights on a Jackal's head. He let off a three round burst, then yelled, "Now!" Two sniper shots were barely heard over the explosion. Fireteam-Three charged forward through the city barrier and took out the Grunts, and then Tim with his Fireteam-Four followed behind them and took out the rest of the Jackal's and Grunt's.

In all there were thirteen of them. Six Marines, Six Elites, and Tim. There were two marine snipers in Sniper-One, there were two elites and two marines in Demolition-Two, There were two Elites and two marines in Fireteam-Three, and Two Elites and Tim in Fireteam-Four. They went down the street towards the Covenant ship that they had been assigned to.

But Tim wasn't stupid, the humans were losing this war, so he was determined to empty this planet of Covenant. "Sniper-One, come on down and set up on top of the buildings by the entrance. Demolitions-Two, stay behind with Sniper-One until I give you the go ahead. Fireteam-Three, take the right street of the bend. And me and Fireteam-Four will take the left."

Everyone acknowledged his orders and moved out. Once Sniper-One set up, he moved forward. He used his scope to see some Jackal's up ahead, He fired, and then Sniper One took out the others. He ran forward and with his team finished the rest. "Demolition-Two, you are good to go. Sniper-One, converge on the ship's back entrance with us, and Fireteam-Three: you go to the front entrance with Demolition-Two."

Everyone moved with his signal. As they entered the ship, they easily picked off the Grunt's and Jackal's there. As he neared the center of the ship, he realized something. "Damnit!" Tim yelled. "Sniper-One, cover the door!" he got on the team comm and yelled, "Fireteam-Three! Demolition-Two! Come in!" All he got back was static.

He ran forward and found that beyond the next door stood four Brutes with multiple weapons. He saw beyond them the bodies of Fireteam-Three and Demolitions-Two. Except that one of the Demolition guys was not there. He unloaded a clip into one of the Brutes, then activated his intergrated energy sword and stabbed another. Then one of the remaining two charged him, and the other quickly killed the two elites helping him. "Sniper-One! Send out a signal for air support!"

He dodged the Brute charging at him for the third time now. When he noticed the figure of an Elite on his back, he saw a plasma gernade on the back of the Brute's head. There was a big explosion, and Tim saw the bloody body of the elite fly across the room. Outside, a Pelican landed, and some Marines ran out of the door while Sniper-One ran fo the door. One of the snipers stopped though, and ran back to Tim. "Sir! The Air Support is here! But we have to go, NOW!" Tim pointed at The bloodied Elites' body and said, "Take him to the ship, I'm finishing this mission!"

He ran through a purple hallway, and found three Jackals' and a Brute. Almost done, he he hit the Brute with a plasma gernade, and stabbed a Jackal in the head, he finished the last two with a burst of fire. He then ran towards the ship console and found the power crystal. He grabbed it and ran outside to the Pelican, he jumped in and they took off quickly. But they were being pursued by three banshees.

Tim quickly got on the ships guns and started firing at the banshees, and took out a few of them. Soon they reached space, and landed in the ship named _The Treaty_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTE FROM THE WRITER:

i had to get this one done quick, I've been writing (with distractions) for about two and a half hours. I just wanted to get this one done, cause i dont have a comp of my own, and we used to go to my greta grandmothers on thursdays and i wrote there, but now we dont go, but we might get a new computer soon.

neways, R and R, hoped you liked my sucky writing. Don't care if you flame, and constructive criticism is welcome


End file.
